


[Podfic] Nightswimming

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Complete, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completed podfic of Waxjism's story. 5 parts for a total of just over 15 hours. </p><p><i>My Teenage Romance</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54314) by [waxjism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxjism/pseuds/waxjism). 



> I really hope you enjoy. I would be DELIGHTED to hear from you. 
> 
> Feel free to comment here, on [Livejournal](http://greedy-dancer.livejournal.com/tag/podfic%3Anightswimmingl) or [Dreamwidth](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/tag/podfic:nightswimming), or find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to Were_duck and Isweedan for audiencing this as I went. Thanks to Crazybutsound for the cover, and to all the people who've listened to me fret about this.

  


**Length:** 3:09:00 for this part. 

**Download links:**

Mediafire: [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?kc58dy3pl2i1gvl) (180Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?5zmbelwb81btmlh) (174Mb)

Private hosting (right-click, save as): [Audiobook](http://bit.ly/1gxuku9) (180Mb) | [MP3](http://bit.ly/1bMHEvc) (174Mb)

**Streaming link:**


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was a lot of fun to make, and also a lot of trouble, as Audacity kept losing bits of my files. But I conquered, with the invaluable help of Anna_unfolding and the encouragements of Were_duck and Isweedan, as well as the support of my LJ, DW and Twitter friends. I chose to end this part sooner than I'd originally planned, because making it longer would have required me to split the files anyway. Cover still by the amazing Crazybutsound.
> 
> I want to thank everybody who listened to Part 1 and expressed their enthusiasm and gave feedback. It's been truly amazing. I hope that Part 2 will live up to your expectations! You're certainly in for a lot of porn *g*

  


**Length:** 3:01:00 for this part. 

**Part 2:**

Mediafire: [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?mrfzctaz3f7flzd) (172.5Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?0v2g97x27ia453a) (166Mb)

Private hosting (right-click, save as): [Audiobook](http://bit.ly/GK4uoX) (172.5Mb) | [MP3](http://bit.ly/19FUx8r) (166Mb)

**Streaming link:**


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part puts us nicely over the halfway mark! 9.5 hours and and 90k down... 50k to go! One of the reasons it took so long is that I was scared of the emotional scenes I knew were coming, and put off recording them for a while. When I finally sat down and recorded, it was a lot of fun to stretch myself, though. This is probably the most emotional performance I've given in podfic so far, and I really hope it works for you. 
> 
> Thanks go to Anna_unfolding and Redoliphaunt for beta and audiencing! The always-amazing cover continues to be by the always-amazing Crazybutsound. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to recording a lot of moments in Part 4, I have about 45 minutes recorded already. RL deadlines are also looming, though, so I can make no promises... Other than that I will do my very best to get it to you asap!

  


**Length:** 3:17:00 for this part. 

**Download links:**

Mediafire: [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?8dv5xg0x80n7ld2) (188Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?258ndd2wkh7do3d) (181Mb)

Private hosting (right click, save as): [Audiobook](http://bit.ly/19vWHWk) (188Mb) | [MP3](http://bit.ly/16C58yR) (181Mb)

**Streaming link:**


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 minutes of notes at the end of this part, but here are my more detailed thank yous and thoughts. 
> 
> First, I seriously feel awful for how long this took. I can't believe it's been NINE MONTHS since the last part. Not going to lie, I'm super scared that everyone will have forgotten about this by now... On the other hand, I'm also very proud of this part. There are so many incredible scenes in this one, it's pretty much packed FULL of emotion from beginning to end. I think it's the first time I was actually tearing up reading a scene - I feel like it's super obvious, so I'll be interested to see if you find it. With this part, we're 123.283 words in, short of 13 hours of total podfic, and 87% of the way there.
> 
> Thanks to Waxjism for giving permission, to Paraka for hosting, to Crazybutsound for the cover, and to Anna_unfolding for an outstanding beta. Her notes are so amazing, guys, and the best piece of feedback you might get on your podfic, before you even post it. This was actually the first time we disagreed on a character and went back and forth, and it was so interesting to have to justify my choices. And as always, thank you to everyone who's been following this and encouraging me and cheerleading, and to all the listeners who are still listening to this. Part 5 is coming soon, I swear. There's only 6k left to record! /o\
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with the story and appreciate warnings and content notes about sensitive topics, see the content notes at the end of the chapter. (Contain spoilers.)

**Length:** 3:26:23 for this part. 

**Content notes** : More sex, drugs, angst and family conflict. If you are unfamiliar with the story and appreciate warnings and content notes about sensitive topics, see (spoilery) end notes. 

**Download links: (right click, "save as")** [Audiobook](http://bit.ly/1SGjYIR) (196Mb) | [MP3](http://bit.ly/1X1IGJ6) (189Mb)

**Streaming link:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERY CONTENT NOTES** : 
> 
>  
> 
> This part contains mentions of drug abuse and depicts an overdose, vomiting, gory and morbid imagery, bullying, suicidal ideation, mentions of self-harm as well as problematic language by a teenager.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5th and final part of my podfic of Waxjism's story. 1:49:00 + 0:15:00 of end notes and bloopers. 
> 
> _My Teenage Romance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hi again? >.>
> 
> In the notes to the previous part, which I posted in *cough*2013*cough*, I said _I seriously feel awful for how long this took. I can't believe it's been NINE MONTHS since the last part._ So needless to say, I feel ~~something that it took literal YEARS to finish this last part. But now it is, and it's time to let it go! I'll probably post a masterfile of the whole story in one at some stage, if that's something you're interested in. I do want to go back into the previous parts and re-edit some things though, so..... Maybe don't hold your breath, we know how these things go!  >.>
> 
> The end of the story itself is 1:48:00, and after that you'll find short author's notes, as well as about 15 minutes of extended notes with extended thanks and bloopers. But I still have to thank Waxjism for giving permission, my main beta Anna_unfolding, Crazybutsound for the cover, and everyone who's stuck with me and supported me through the years. This is all for you guys. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this final bit of Frank and Gerard's summer. Please let me know if you do!
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with the story and/or would like content notes for this part, please see the end notes.

**Length:** 2:06:28 for this part. 

**Content notes** : More sex, drugs, angst and family conflict. If you are unfamiliar with the story and appreciate warnings and content notes about sensitive topics, see (spoilery) end notes. 

**Download links: (right click, "save as")** [Audiobook](http://bit.ly/1W0yBwU) (120Mb) | [MP3](http://bit.ly/1W0yxxn) (116Mb)

**Streaming link:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERY CONTENT NOTES:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This part contains references to bullying, drug abuse, (unfounded) worries about character death and problematic language by a teenage boy about a girl's appearance.


End file.
